


What you hide under your hands

by machiavelLiterati



Category: Cryp07 (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Modeus uses he/him pronouns here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavelLiterati/pseuds/machiavelLiterati
Summary: Modeus was the last person they expected to show up at their door that night.
Relationships: Modeus & Phelgor (Cryp07)
Kudos: 18





	What you hide under your hands

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am to cope with my wild wild imagination 
> 
> So i got into mushie r's seven deadly sins ocs after rewatching that 1925 animatic and falling in love with goat asshole because im a sucker for emotionally constipated angst characters who take out their issues on the world. 
> 
> But that hiding in your hands animatic made me fall in love with bb phelgor bcuz baby. When modeus showed up halfway thru the animatic my brain was like "???" then it opened up my eyes to the possibilities considering my own theories about modeus' backstory. 
> 
> This takes place inbetween the Hiding in your hands animatic 
> 
> Ps: modeus uses he/him pronouns here, i hc that they change pronouns based on what form they take when shape-shifting
> 
> (I wrote this w/o knowledge about their backstories so i tried to make phelgors backstory vague based on the animatic so..)

"Go away." Phelgor turns their face away from Modeus who was still staring at them from across the room. From the corner of their eyes they could see him shift from one leg to the other. Why hasn't he said anything yet? 

Among the other sins, Modeus was never someone they got along with- they'd see him at dinner and at group meetups and he'd occasionally bring them into the conversation for usually something vulgar or because he wanted to annoy momman. 

Modeus'presence was overwhelming, annoying and a constant reminder to everyone that they were still the embodiment of the seven deadly sins no matter how hard they tried to escape those roles.

Out of all the sins, lust was probably the one she didn't understand, it was confusing and whenever they tried to ask Momman about it he'd turn away telling them that it was something for when they were older. Ironic since apparently they wouldn't even have the chance to grow older physically. 

Basically Modeus was an enigma, but he was rude and teases everyone. 

And he was right there and he could see the trainwreck that was the drawings scattered on the floor and hell knows what he'd say, he'd know she was a failure, _mommy and daddy-_ ,and he'd probably tell **Momman** and then he'd know too-

"I found this in the hallway." he mutters, voice uncharacteristically quiet. Phelgor looks up and sees him holding up what looks to be the black rook piece that they misplaced yesterday. 

"Why?" They choke out, briefly wondering if modeus penchant for wearing shades indoors might help hide their puffy eyes. 

Modeus looks... _Awkward_ There was no other way to describe it, he looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else at the moment. It was such major difference to his carefree attitude that it momentarily snapped them out of their stupor in curiousity

__

__

"Well its not like you could play a fair game without all of the pieces right?" 

__

__

Without all of the pieces? 

__

__

The words bubble inside their memories, 

__

__

" _They'd be better off without me"_

____

____

"They'd never had such a useless child before."

____

____

"Just wait it out, everything will be okay." 

____

____

_"they never needed my help."_

__

__

__

"Pawns, rooks, bishops, ya know," Modeus leans into the doorframe, one foot outside the door, "Even if you think a single pawn was insignificant and useless, it still wouldnt be a fair game if a single pawn was missing from the board." 

__

__

They couldnt see Modeus's expression from across the room (and those stupid shades) but they could see the way the corners of his mouth softened for a split second before twisting into his signature smirk. "If you keep hiding your feelings like this it'll eventually come and bite you back, but then again, you are the sin of sloth after all." 

__

__

And there it was, the Modeus they'd come to know. 

__

__

"I meant, why are you here? " 

__

__

__

Modeus stops, there was that sheepish look again, "Dinner, its 8pm" he chokes out. "Though with all the angst youve been throwing at me, I'm surprised Mothman hasn't come barreling up here already lol." 

__

__

They managed to let out a glare which Modeus returns with an innocuous grin. 

__

__

That wasn't supposed to be reassuring, Momman had told them countless of times before that Modeus wasn't someone trustworthy, a person so entrenched in lies that they wouldn't even flinch if anyone got hurt by them. 

__

__

But at that moment, everything felt normal again, like nothing ever happened the past couple of minutes. They were happy, carefree Phelgor and Modeus the _(well intentioned?)_ asshole. 

__

__

"Welp I should probably go, theyd think I was off bothering you again sheesh." 

__

__

Before closing the door, Modeus places the rook piece on the nearest desk. He makes a gesture of zipping his lips before wordlessly slipping out the room. 

__

__

The air inside their room was stale with their tears, but it felt as if something inside them was ready to collapse, they prod across the door to see if it was locked this time. 

__

__

The moment the knob clicked to lock, their legs collapsed on the floor immediately. More tears came after the other and it all happened so fast they barely made it to their bed. A few minutes of crying had worn them and they blacked out

__

__

It felt like hours had passed but surprisingly nobody came to knock at their door. The rook was still sitting at the top of the desk as if it was watching them.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Mushie r thank u for inspiring me to write again bless ur mind for ur ocs


End file.
